Lifting columns are used in many fields of technology. Using a lifting column, an object or a device can be brought into different positions. Conventional lifting columns usually have a maximum possible vertical lift (stroke or stroke length) that depends on a smallest possible height of the lifting column. The vertical lift of the lifting column is usually smaller than the smallest height of the lifting column in a retracted state. For many devices, for example, operating tables, stretchers, presentation tables, or dentists' chairs, it is necessary that these have a very low height in a first position. These devices should be driven to a high position in a second position. For this purpose, lifting columns are necessary that have a very low height and a large vertical lift. Conventional lifting columns having a low height and a vertical lift that is larger than this height often have a very expensive and complex construction. Furthermore, a high noise level can also often occur with these lifting columns. The reason for this can possibly be, if provided, a drive device, a gear drive, or a transmission of the lifting column.